User talk:Tildar
Just an fyi. If you NEED to get in contact with me in a hurry, just Template Umm well i was just wondering, what is the template for? its just a list of all the equipment which im afraid to say is kinda of pointless... also the point of a template is to be able to do and then that enters the template. Your template has writing telling people not to use it on, therefore the template is flawed and seems pointless. Could you enlighten me to the point of the template? --Kiriath(Talk) 20:56, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :TILDAR!!!!!!!! :omg almost love you (accentuation in the word "almost" xD) need what you did in your work room but in a different way as what i will focus in in specific equipments and i just want to get something specific like for example i want to see all the axes and that has str and agi but i want to be able to see their lvl can you help me on this code as i i keep trying and fail miserably i cant comprehend DPL T_T --Cizagna (Talk) 00:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::OK, Take a look at the new verson. Its still not perfect, but it seems to cover your example. I'll work on it more tomarow. Once I get a verson I'm REALLY happy with I'll try to document how it works and let you know. --Tildar 04:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC) : Great its a great alternative as what i wanted to do it was not possible so i guess by doing this is even better that what i expected that way we can actually see the lvl making it WAY easier i guess that this week i will go back to implementing the template rather that improving the structure pages this is very very good news --Cizagna (Talk) 05:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Minor Correction :P You noted on your random weapon page "it would be nice to put this on the portal page CIZAGNA is working on." --- Et hem :P even though ciz asked me to work on it, its technically my project with his vital input. So yeh for some reason i felt the urge to correct you. Thanks lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 20:34, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :My apologies on that, I'll make a correction. --Tildar 20:41, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thought he is going a little slow compare to his initial energy, in time i guess i will finish doing the rest -.- as he has not completed the rest of the boxes with content so we could start styling them or do custom colors etc etc... ::--Cizagna (Talk) 20:00, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that "her to his" correction PresqueVu, I would have made it myself, but was not absolutely sure. Now I'm sure. (bet you thought i wouldn't notice ;P ) And thanks for the input about the portal work Kiriath is doing Cizagna. From what I've seen of it so far it is very nice. With luck it will be in use sooner than later. His, and your, work will be appreciated once its up and running no mater how quick it gets done. I'll give my help in anyway I can if asked I guess. Other wise I'll just keep playing in my workrooms. :P --Tildar 21:20, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Any one can enter if they want, its just that the main workers is he and me working the issues he has but as for me its time consuming and im still trying how to figure hierarchy's and what else to do with main page --Cizagna (Talk) 22:35, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Huh^^ :))) ^^ Can we implement this already? Seems the code works or is there any pending issue? --Lirielle 07:14, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Clean up time ok so i guess you considerate the code now ended, as i have been studying it today, there is not a real need of the Category:Lvl am i right? so removing that category from the pages would not create any issues? or can you think of a way to valid the existanse of this category? i just want to be sure before i remove it =p --Cizagna (Talk) 18:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, I've adjusted the template some. The category=Lvl was my original attempt to be sure that the pages were using the template, now it will use uses= to check that ;) --Tildar 19:13, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :well i was wondering because its a superfluous category that i created so DPL could be able to sort things but as you did it by other means, so i wanted to be sure that you did not require it to the the trick so i in its proper time would have remove it. Now. those "Template:Equipmentbox:level.default" are useful we can see what page has not using properly the template and if you compare my to examples below you will see that it becomes an inaccurate list, its just a minor and temporal glich until all the items get updated DPL with LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} DPL with out LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} DPL new tricks out out LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} --Cizagna (Talk) 01:09, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Please see discussion at Template_talk:DPL/ItemList --Tildar 16:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) : *sight* yah i previously read it prior making this comment. The unfinished template list was unnecessary as the standardization project its also "style" related and thats why we are moving category by category as that cant be pull from DPL. Guess i will have to check it later then. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:10, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::I disable the DPL's no needed any more --Cizagna (Talk) 15:15, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back. Hope you had a pleasant break wherever you went, or whatever you did. You didn't miss much, the usual :P Oh and im standing for Sysop, cast your vote at Dofus:requests_for_adminship. Hope i can count on your vote ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 15:56, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, getting away for a while was nice, thanks. I'll look into the Sysop thing asap. --Tildar 16:08, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Thankyou for your support The title basically says it all ;) Your support is greatly valued by myself, and dont worry i wont be doing anyything "bad", so there will be no Valid Reasons ;) Thanks again. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Workroom 6 my concern now with that template is this line |includepage={weaponbox}.TildarsSandbox2 --Cizagna (Talk) 16:43, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : yes, if you are happy with the results, you can move or copy Template:weaponbox.TildarsSandbox2 to Template:weaponbox.TableRow and the code would then be |includepage={weaponbox}.TableRow --Tildar 18:47, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Cizagna, until then, should I continue with the manual tables? --GroundZzero (Talk) 19:14, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :::No, i will do the migration just give me some minutes multitasking at work sometimes is hard xD --Cizagna (Talk) 19:48, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : Also, Just as an FYI, I'm looking into a way to have it automatically add the graphics for the element types using #switch: ParserFunctions, but it will take me a while, if it can even be done at all. I might need to request mw:StringFunctions be insalled to do it. Please do not let that stop you from grabbing the code as is and tweaking it for use now. --Tildar 19:53, 9 September 2007 (UTC) After looking closer at #switch again, I have to conclude that the amount of coding necessary to do it that way will be extreme. SO,mw:StringFunctions it is. If and or when it gets installed we should be able do someting like this (untested): }| }|(fire)|Fire image:fire.png}}|(water)|Water image:water.png}}|(air)|Air image:air.png}}|(earth)|Earth image:earth.png}}|(neutral)|Neutral image:neutral.png}}| }} and as long as the pages are passing (fire) (water) (air) (earth) (neutral) it should work. I'll try doing some testing on my guild wiki to verify. --Tildar 20:38, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Very nice clean up. Great idea on the |category= , I would keep the warning, and admin protect the pages just to be sure. --Tildar 20:59, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::It just dawned to me that that code should just live here Template:Weaponbox.Table and be used as a template on the pages. --Tildar 21:04, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yes and no.. let me think this a little bit more deeply as i want to use it also for the other types of items and monsters, and npc and and *puf* other stuff xD so im working in my mind how to develop it correctly, also how im going to work the warnings and instructions in the template pages. But for far it can be implemented as it is, further modifications will be easy as there are only less than 10 pages to modify for now until i finish thinking the approach. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:47, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I understand, and agree with the need to use this on all those other pages/tables, and I'm still thinking that we need to do it as Template:Itembox.Table , Template:Monsterbox.Table ... etc. but whatever it takes to get away from manually maintaining these tables will be a huge benefit to everyone, and is my only real goal here. --Tildar 14:37, 10 September 2007 (UTC) We are going to have a problem with |category= and Dagger vs Daggers here, the page is named Dagger, but the Catgory is named Daggers --Tildar 18:52, 11 September 2007 (UTC) There, the Dagger vs Daggers problem should be fixed now --Tildar 14:19, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :ok saw the fix question as we are going to use possible 5 tables nd im thinking on the names, want to know your opinion should we use :* Table.ItemCategory -> eg Table.Weaponbox, Table.Equipmentbox :* ItemCategory.Table -> eg Weaponbox.Table, Equipmentbox.Table :The first one will make it easy to find all the similar ones for easier massive editing. The 2nd one is how we have been doing it, just a picky thing as i cant choose between those 2 --Cizagna (Talk) 16:20, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::We should continue doing ItemCategory.Table mostly because we HAVE TO DO ItemCategory.Tablerow due to DLP code requirements, ie |includepage={weaponbox}.TableRow cannot be |includepage=TableRow.{weaponbox} to my knowledge. --Tildar 17:53, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :ok perfect then, thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 02:26, 24 September 2007 (UTC) DPL Automation projects I thought you might be interested in this discussion on Dofus:AdminChat. In particular, I was wondering if you could deal with the equipment lists (Ring, Amulet, etc.) - same as weapons but using the equipmentbox template? If you feel like it, it'd be great if you could also design a DPL template for the Set Items section of all set pages (you know, the table listing the set components and their effects?). It seems that it could use similar approach as you used for the weapon lists. Any comments on the this discussion held on Dofus:AdminChat would be welcome on the corresponding Talk page. TIA--Lirielle 11:39, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::I had a try at automating craft lists. I have 2 pages (User:Lirielle/Sandbox2 and User:Lirielle/Sandbox3) using a craft template named LirielleSandbox3. The ingredient 'Sandbox' is listed there resp. as ingr1 and ingr2. Now I want to add to the Sandbox page a list of where it is used as an ingredient. The problem is, if I want to test whether Sandbox is used as ingr1 (using 'includematch'), I have to 'include' ingr1. The content of ingr1 (thus 'sandbox') will therefore be output when I only need the page name (%PAGE%). See the Sandbox page to see what I mean. Would you have a solution for me? TIA --Lirielle 05:21, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the trick! Your template works like a charm and is now called Crafted.UsedIn :::I am now facing another problem. :::First, you have to know thad I made some adjustments to the Crafted template. I added a line for Hidden recipes and then realized that my template added empty lines for empty ingredients. I embedded all condition tests to avoid this. So far so good. :::Then I thought it would be easier to use and to maintain if we used unnamed parameters. So instead of I would like to use: (I copied the Crafted template to Crafted2 to test the changes) Now, I have 2 problems, the second being to adjust your Crafted.UsedIn to take the changes into account, but I left it for later. The current issue I'm struggling with is that replacing the named parameters ingr1..8 and qty1..8 with unnamed parameters (1 to 16), the template gets screwed up and I have no idea why :/. Can you have a look at User:Lirielle/Sandbox3 where both templates are used and see what's happening? TIA --Lirielle 05:52, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :The problem you are seeing is that spaces and newlines are stripped from the start and end of parameter values of named parameters, but not from unnamed parameters. :So the unnamed version HAS TO BE formated as: :or you get embedded "newlines" after the #'s or names. :I would go with the named parameters 99.9% of the time, they just work better for several reasons, not the least of which is that I just prefer having easy to remember name over more cryptic #'s in my templates. --Tildar 15:34, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::OIC :/. I can think of a workaround. Not elegant, but it works. It implies adding dummy unnamed parameters to absorb the CRs. See User:Lirielle/Sandbox3 fot how I fixed it. A pity is that it screws you Crafted.Usedin template (replaced the named params with their corresponding numbers (Template:Crafted2.Usedin) but it results in blank lines only :/ --Lirielle 16:27, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::another problem with unnamed parameters shows its ugly head. the other problem I see is, who besides you or I is going to know that the code has to be formated "just so" or it wont work correctly? Are you sure I can't convince you to use the named version? "|q1=10|i1=iron" for example? --Tildar 16:39, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, would you believe that I nearly went to using 'q1=10|i1=iron'? As for the complexity of the code, we clearly need to document the templates in any case. Thanks for your help. I've just been tossing with the idea, now I'm waiting for Cizagna's return to discuss all this, define priorities, etc. The next more important move in automated tables is automating the set pages - it's almost every day that we need to monitor changes made either to an item or to a set, but not reflected on the other page. In the meanwhile, I've got tons of missing pngs to create. BTW, I've learnt already enough from you to generate a list of pics with DLS ;) :::--Lirielle 18:29, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :You guys gave me something to think for my flight... any way i support the use of named parameters and mostly because random editors, if this was part of a esoteric template then there would not be a big issue as that would be hide from normal users |10|Coppery Stone :Promoted to error |10|Coppery Stone| :Highly prompted to error |10|Coppery Stone|10|Coppery Stone :Confusing |qty1=10 |ing1=Coppery Stone :Best option for now its easier for use, and to remove the labels later to a non label format (by means of a bot), but we cant do it backwards, also with the coming (if it comes) of our famous request for semantic mediawiki we may be able to do that, or find a way to trim those spaces out. :Now as a recommendation, as this are chained numbers for the items the lvl of the craft could be obtain also by a switch or if --Cizagna (Talk) 03:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Reason I may be tempted to undo the change, as "there is a reason" its equal to "there is no real explication to enlighten and avoid the same mistake". My guess its something to do with blank lines, and cant they be included as part of the trim process for parserfunctions? --Cizagna (Talk) 06:56, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Replace I already did my request to Wikia staff, now they have me on hold as they are waiting for tech team answer on this, because one of the issues of that function is that it can be use for DoS attacks. Thought in case we don't get the value increase what can we do?, i was pondering maybe could it do a series of replaces? so our first set of replace would be a coded replace, then the next replace would attack different parts of the first replace that way we reach our goal (thought coding would not look that nice) thing that would be possible? --Cizagna (Talk) 21:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :We got the value increased to 66 see my 02 sandbox you will see the coding i have prepare there and possible if you may improve or something as that is going to go live soon on the templates pages--Cizagna (Talk) 19:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :looks like is still not active... will keep you inform --Cizagna (Talk) 21:26, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Tildar i found some issues nasty one btw, the image starts doing a stair effect looks like the ul and li are shorter than what they are shown and when doing a series of lines as they are floating to the right they basically bug, the shortest size i found was 12px and by swaping the order the image first and then the link. See my User:Cizagna/ToDo#Template_replace_crazy_trick_try i was working on a work arround for the replace and i thought i was adding a page break but no it was the image think you can find some way we can fix it? or we are stuck with 12px? --Cizagna (Talk) 02:56, 4 October 2007 (UTC) sorry, unavoidably away lastr few days with little access and time, I'll be back again Monday Oct 8th. I'll take a look at all this then. --Tildar 03:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok we got the increase to 66 characters, but i found another issues is that if you put the image to the right on the text and align well it appears below the page break from the * now if you put it to the prior the text it works but as we are replacing some info that is already to the right of the numbers well its very messy, what i finish doing is nesting another table inside and i may say im very pleased with it and im currently using more than 66 character sentences by doing series of replaces looks to work fine for now. Also the size of the image i manage to resolve it adding bigger images as when the server tried to make for example 15px with the images you upload it it would not appear and i disable the link to my todo page as i will remove that info soon check my Sandbox02 to review the code --Cizagna (Talk) 00:48, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hay! It looks great. I have not had very much time to look at code today, but nothing really jumps out at me from a quick read. I'll study it more when I get time. the Table is a good idea, needed to be that was for a while I think. It will take me a while to get my head wraped around the symbol "º ç" replaces, but that is how I would have done it also. Very elegant piece of code you have there ;P --Tildar 18:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks i know that you can get the idea but i will explain to speed up. This is basically what we need for the right side side :Air resistance|| Now the problem is we are using #IF (mostly me) and REPLACE so we cant use pipelines so we have to use the template call trick for parser functions. Also mark in red below are the common information for all the replaces we are going to do now those are 28 characters thats more of 1 third of what we have and believe me Intelligence alone with no trick gets that 66 characters. :Air resistance }} Ok so our result is this now from the images we have 3 types of images circular ones that are the old ones and how every thing was related to them, we have the square that are resistance related and we have the triangle ones that are damage related. since all 10 of the elements we are going to add images have the same one (square) we are going to use this to save now (note that damage and effects are separate so i dont require a 2nd weird character for triangle so i use the same ç :Air resistance Now all this was for what is been replace extra now the issues are that as REPLACE like IF trims blank spaces or (dont know how to explain it other way) so instead of having and that im doing 2 template calls and as i require to have something other than space or i preferred to do ; and thats for the º now the * (star thing) its trickier as wiki code it requires to be put at the start of the sentence but basically the same solution - * i decided to re-add the * because visual feed back if some one does not see the * the will think its not require so i re-added it for that purpose in your case for DPL you can strip the * is not require that much. Now an importan thing you cant build a link with replaces of or for some reason it completely bugs other way i would have done alittle more of extra replacing but what you can do is something like first replace to [ª[ or ]ª] for example and then do another replace that would strip ª into nothing. Now what i wonder is what other character i could use instead of ç because French use it and may produce a bug when some one transfer this code to the French wiki any ideas? --Cizagna (Talk) 02:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the run down, it helps a lot ;P also I would probably use symbols from the "greek set" (ie. ωΩψΦφζΔ ) as they are much less likely to be used by anyone, and they are already in our insert list --Tildar 16:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) DPL issues at cz.dofus Hi, the CZ admin has been requesting my help to solve a DPL issue, after varius copy pasting to look if there was an error on the translation and something got deleted/add by mistake i found what where the issue, for some reason the used templates at the documentation page (/doc) seems they are not been filter and taken out and finish with this result but as i said removing the examples at the bottom from here all seems to work properly, but i dont understand why its happening there and here it does not happend think you could find the issue? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for the delay. Is this still an issue? --Tildar 21:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Fisherman's Net You wrote a little Note about the Fisherman's Net. Do you have more Informations about it? Where is it to become, could it be dropped or buyed? Otherwise, from where you got the informations that the item existed? Greetz from German Server Nehra Sagittaria 07:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC)